speciesfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcy
Bio Name: Unknown (known as Lindsey in the novelization, known as Marcy in the film) Age: Unknown (her age isn't given in the film, and she is described as being younger in the novelization) Gender: Female Height: Unknown (taller than her sister/friend) Weight: Unknown (presumably weighs more than her sister/friend) Family: Unknown parents (unknown), Debutante's Sister (in the film, deceased/friend in the novelization, deceased), one son (unknown in film/deceased in novelization) with Patrick Ross (deceased), one nephew (unknown in film/deceased in novelization) Status: Deceased The Debutante is the alias of the woman that engaged in a sexual encounter with Patrick Ross on the night of a fundraiser/party. History (film) When first seen, a woman known only as the Debutante is making out with Patrick Ross in a secluded lounge when he is called away to give a speech at a fundraiser. She invites him up to her hotel suite after the speech. When the speech is done, Patrick arrives to the suite, when he sees the Debutante has been accompanied by another woman she introduces as her sister, claiming that they share everything together. Shortly afterward, Patrick is seen having sex with the Debutante while her sister watches them. As he finishes, she tells him he's a hero and moves off the bed as her sister comes over and expresses that it's her turn to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, the Debutante examines herself in the mirror while Patrick is having sex with her sister. Suddenly, she gasps as she clutches onto her stomach. Moments later, her stomach begins to swell as she feels movement inside it. Terrified, she screams and backs away from the counter and falls against the walls. Once her stomach has distended completely, it splits open like a flower and reveals a blood-covered infant/alien hybrid emerging from her, revealing she had been impregnated by Patrick. Once she has given birth to her and Patrick's offspring, she dies from the accelerated pregnancy and birth, survived by said offspring. History (novelization) Unlike the film interpretation, the Debutante is a younger, blond-haired woman named Lindsey. She encounters Patrick Ross at the fundraiser and comes onto him, just as he is about to go give a speech. She then invites him to her hotel suite like in the film, and is there to introduce him to a dark-haired woman she says is her sister. Shortly afterward, she has just finished having sex with Patrick and moves off the bed to go to the bathroom and allow her sister to have sex with Patrick. In the bathroom, it's revealed that her sister isn't really her sister but her best friend from college, and that they would every now and then go after unreachable men using their charms, often on a dare. As she hears her friend enjoying herself with Patrick, she makes a move toward the bathroom door, intending to join them in a threesome, but begins to feel nauseated and like she's going to throw up. She then sees that her belly has distended and backs against the wall, sliding to the floor. Screaming upon the splitting of her stomach and the sight of the alien infant, she passes away five seconds later. Trivia * In both the movie and novelization, the Debutante/Lindsey is unique for being the first human woman to bear hybrid offspring. * Excluding the Species comic series Human Race, the Debutante/Lindsey shows what befalls any human woman impregnated by a male of the alien species: A feeling of nausea, some stomach pain, sweating, rapid distension of the stomach as the unborn hybrid fetus develops quickly, belly bursting, and eventually death. * In the novelization, her name is Lindsey. * In the "Cast and Crew" of Internet Movie Database's section on Species 2'', this Debutante's name is listed as Marcy. In "''Species 2", if you listen to the things the second debutante screams after Patrick begins transforming while having sex with her, one of them is, "Marcy, get him off me!" This is also true for subtitles. * In the novelization, the Debutante's Sister/Claudia is her best friend. Category:Female Category:Species 2 characters Category:Humans Category:Mother Category:Deceased